After the War
by xxMOONandPAWxx
Summary: What happens after the war? What does Harry get up to once he sets foot back inside the castle?
1. Summer

**Harry Potter and his world do not belong to me **

**I'm not sure how this sounds so if you could please tell me what you think I'd be happy to fix it **

**This is a story set after the war. Harry, Ron and Hermione set of for Hogwarts one last time.**

It was the first week of summer and the sun shone brightly from the sky, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione sat in front of the Burrow sunning themselves.

Mrs Weasley sat on a sun lounger with the Daily Prophet in her hands, suddenly she gasped/

"Ohh look at this:" she began.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall, newly appointed headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has made an official statement announcing that all students who attended school or was not able to attend Hogwarts last year shall repeat the previous year as studies were interrupted by the takeover. She has also announced that students who were to finish their schooling before the summer for good are being asked to return to complete their seventh year. This is not going to mean that there will be no new first year students this year, those who are set to go to Hogwarts this year will still be able to attend." She paused to catch her breath before going on, " This means you will be able to go back and get your newts!" she smiled. Mrs Weasley had been disappointed that they were not able to finish their schooling.

...

Harry having been thrilled to hear he was able to go back to Hogwarts as a student again, (and glad to know that this time there would be nobody after him) was overjoyed to find himself once again with the Quiddich Captaincy and surprised to see the head boy badge in his envelope. Hermione was to be head girl and Ron was perfectly happy to see that he didn't have those responsibilities.

**Please Review **


	2. The Spirits

**This world does not belong to me.**

**Please review because your comments are highly appreciated! **

**Sorry it's short.**

**James' POV**

We couldn't believe it. It hadn't been that big a party. Surely it hadn't really been four days. There hadn't been that many things broken. We weren't the only ones involved.

Okay we did start the party. You couldn't really tell there when it became a new day so for all we knew it could really have only been one. Sure everyone who had been involved in the war was there and okay that was a lot of people but the place was too big to notice really. Everything that was broken could easily be fixed in fact it was all fixed and looked brand new again.

Though, if we were honest, nobody in their right minds could call this a punishment. It happened something like this:

"You have been called here to the spirit council to receive your punishment. After many days of discussion we have all agreed on the punishment. The four of you started a party, without consent, which lasted four days. During this time many things were broken and the whole of our world was disrupted, the party was completely out of control and no matter what you were told by our members and no matter how hard our security tried we could not control it."

"These are only the most recent things. Mr Black, you seemed determined to break every object here when you first arrived and almost succeeded. You also provoked even more "mauraudering" from Mr Potter once you were calm again, which has caused havoc many times."

This went on for another hour and they still hadn't told us our punishment. The recited many offences, seeming to want to back up the punishment thoroughly. We were all wondering what kind of punishment would fit all of these wrong doings but by this time not one of us were listening.

It took two hours and sixty two bits of paper to finish telling us what we were being punished for, yet it took around two minutes to tell us our punishment.

"The four of you have been banished from the spirit world for sixty years. You must live on earth as ghosts for that time. You will each be sent back to the places you died, but you may, after this go anywhere you like. You have an hour to say goodbye then you must come back here to be escorted to earth."

We left through the back door to the court, "Wow what a punishment! Sent to the place where our friends, relatives and children are." Sirius' voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Sshhh, if they hear you they might change their minds about this! Let's just say goodbye and leave." Lily might have been right but we were all thinking along the same lines as Sirius.

**What did you think ?**


End file.
